Question: $g(x) = 1$ $h(n) = -n^{2}-n+5(g(n))$ $ g(h(4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(4) = -4^{2}-4+5(g(4))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(4)$ $g(4) = 1$ $g(4) = 1$ That means $h(4) = -4^{2}-4+(5)(1)$ $h(4) = -15$ Now we know that $h(4) = -15$ . Let's solve for $g(h(4))$ , which is $g(-15)$ $g(-15) = 1$